Beyond the Pages
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: Collection of poems from points of view of different HP characters. Goes deeper than the books and not in a specific order. PLEASE READ! from the author of Meeting Again!
1. Alone

Alone  
  
I know it may be selfish  
To only think of me  
But I think I deserve it  
With all my suffering  
  
At first I was an orphan  
Alone in the world  
A family that hated me  
A home not really my own  
  
But a giant helped me escape  
Showed me a world of magic  
A place that's really home  
And I am not alone  
A place where I have friends  
A place I'm not alone  
  
My fame was out to get me  
No matter how much I tried  
I hid but it always found me  
Under a new disguise  
  
I met my mortal enemy  
A man that broke my life  
He tore all I had open  
Leaving a humongous hole inside  
  
And when I accepted what I truly had  
Falsely accused was I  
Of a deed in which I  
Had no hand  
  
After clearing my good name  
A godfather I gained  
But lost him just as quick  
And of injustice I learned  
  
And then again as acceptance overcame me  
I was accused  
of entering a deadly tournament  
  
Instead of help from all my friends  
I found remorse and regret  
But when all fixed in halls of friendship  
evil swept me away again  
  
Into a graveyard of the dead  
with a possible friend  
But as would fate have it  
The growing friendship is killed  
By him who betrayed my family  
And his master who cursed my self  
  
My mortal enemy revived and dueled me in glee  
But I was saved by a core and echo of my family  
I ran and left with Ceddric's corps  
In covered beats of sweat  
  
Then I retold my story  
But as mad I was referred  
Tired and alone I left back to a place  
in which only comfort that I found  
laid in hands of my friends  
  
And even with them by my side  
With their comforting hands  
I feel all empty and alone  
Alone, empty and dead  
  
As I returned alert I was  
To all the pointing whispers  
My anger at boiling point  
My name as good as mud  
  
I was awoken by a nightmare  
Seen through dark eyes  
And with this awful circumstance  
Possessed I thought I was  
  
Even with lessons of protection one vision I had  
Arose horror and angry fright  
For one I loved immense  
  
I ran to aid him with my friends and yet he was not there  
A trap it was from the twisted mind  
Of dark wizard at hand  
  
Fear for godfather  
Turned into fear for friends  
Who for friendship's sake  
Had risked their loyal necks  
  
When all hopes were almost gone a ray of spirit shined  
Dumbledore and his order came to our aid  
But in the midst of battle an action caught my eye  
It was my godfather falling dead at hand of his cousin  
  
After a battle that left blood cold  
Tears, possessions and sweat  
I stood in headmasters office  
Disbelief overflowing my soul  
  
As he entered and tried to explain  
I closed my mind and screamed  
I threw all things across the room  
Devastated and ashamed  
  
Least did I know  
The worst was yet to come  
A prophecy that explained my life to include  
A murder of the darkest lord or death at his hands  
  
With my friends I wanted privacy  
With privacy I wanted friends  
Slapped by cruel reality  
I cried because he's dead  
  
And when all tears were dried out  
I came to realize that  
The truth has, is and will be  
I am always alone. 


	2. A Wish From a Friend

**A Wish From a Friend**

Harry Potter

My best friend

We'll stick together

Till the end

Fighting Dark Lords

Suffering

Getting girlfriends

And laughing

Together

Forever

With Hermione too

We'll stick together like paper and glue

He's famous

I'm not

I used to be jealous

But now I'm not

I realized it sucks

I hate spiders

Yet if I was him

I'd hide in the forest

And hope they eat me

My wish to my friend

Is for him to be victorious

But if he dies

I'll die next to him

Proudly and furious.


	3. Broken Ties

First a few words to my few but appreciated reviewers:

**MaiBlack- **thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

**Atomic Elf- **I'm glad. It took me a while to write but it was worth it.

**Lil-Chibi-Devil-** Thanks sooo much. Don't worry about it, I understood the first time and I have to apologize cause I haven't made any Hermione poems yet. I just haven't been inspired by her point of view yet. But I will so don't worry about that.

This poem is from Harry in fourth year after his fight with Ron. Hope you like it!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Broken Ties**

I thought we'd be together till the end

I thought we'd forever remain friends

But he has turned away from me

Abandoned me at last.

He used to be the one that believed me

When no one else would

He used to be the one that defended me

When someone insult me should.

But now he has broken our ties

The friendship that we held for years,

And now, when I need him the most

He's left me alone.

A friendship that survived

Loss, pains and fear

Has been destroyed

Because of jealousy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hope you all like it. PLEASE read my newest story IDENTITY!!!!!


	4. A Mother's Love

Hey guys! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know poetry isn't the funnest thing to read but I'm glad you all liked it. Here is my latest poem from the Harry Potter Stories:

**Disclaimer: **I own** NOT** Harry Potter or his magical world.

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

I watch my children grow

And pride instills my heart.

They are all I hoped for

I love each and every one

Bill was always a smart one

Who loved just what he did,

He never let anyone

Tell him what to be.

And most of all he's never cared

About what others think.

Even with his odd fashion

I cannot but feel pride,

Because all of his decisions

Came from the inside.

Charlie was so different,

He also had his way.

Strong and daring

He helped me everyday.

He is independent

In a crazy sort of way.

Loves the work he does

With a grin on his face.

Percy is another story,

One of great regret.

Ever since he was young

He always used his head.

Full of ambition

He had no space for loyalty,

And even thought he deserted

His caring family

I cannot help but love him.

No matter what he does

He is and always will be

my own flesh and blood.

The twins are very special

My dears Fred and George

Always causing trouble

But loyal to the bone.

If anything I never expected

Much success from both

But now I see that out of all

Success they'll bring the most.

And then comes my dear Ronniekins.

Who fill my heart with joy

His courage and loyalty

Surpass his brothers all.

He may not be the smartest

The strongest or the best

But when it comes to bravery

He always passes the test.

And finally sweet Ginny

Who keeps her head up high

So warm and caring,

A delightfully devious girl.

She's brave like all her brothers,

Can take care of herself

My greatest support

In times of very needed help.

Hermione.

Such a sweet girl,

Smart, rational and caring.

I love her like my own.

Cool logic and her daring

Make me truly proud,

That someday she'll marry

Into my family

Once Ron and her go steady.

And finally my Harry,

Who has part of my heart.

Ever since I met him,

I've cared for him so much.

He is part of the family

He brings us love and joy.

It kills us all

That Harry is so badly hurt and torn.

It's up to us, Hermione and Ron

To fix our sweet boy wonder.

He became Ron's best friend

And now he is a Weasly

His heart is now with us

Our thought always with him

In life, death and spirit,

A Weasly he will be.

Sometimes I wonder

How I split my love

In so many directions

So stretched and afar

Do I have that much affection?

But now I come to realize

Something I should've known

A mother love never divides

It simply multiplies.

* * *

Phew! I hope you all liked it. In case you didn't figure it out it was Mrs. Weasly. I'm sorry to those that wanted a Hermione poem. I'm just not inspired by her…yet. I'll keep trying thought. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. My Blessings

Finally! A Hermione poem! I hope you all like it. I certainly enjoyed writing it, since I can kinda relate to her.

**

* * *

**

My Blessings

Ever since I was young

I never had real friends

Books were my guidance

And all I had

My parents were busy

Checking rotten teeth

So nobody heard me

Crying in sad grief

I sat alone at night

And wondered on my life

Why didn't anybody like me?

Was I that big a fright?

Slowly I grew colder

Realized I didn't care

I didn't need any friends

To play with truth or dare

How wrong I was I realized

The day that I met them

Ron and Harry became

My two very best friends

Now I don't cry for loneliness

I cry simply because

I realized all I had missed

When I decided to be alone

Today I am happy

I cannot ask for better boys

They make me different,

Likeable and no longer cold

Ron is so stubborn

I always fight with him

But he is loyal

and like him I want to be

His red hair makes him fiery

And cute in a way

He is an awesome friend

And an even greater pain

He cannot reason

And is so unlike me

But slowly I realize

That's why I like him

Then comes my dear Harry

My broken and torn friend

It breaks my heart to realize

He's barely on the edge

I knew him in first year

With the bit of innocence he had left

But now that small innocence

From him, has fled

Yet he is brave and caring

Never thinks of himself

Although his pride drives me crazy

I cannot help but love him

Together we make three

The Hogwart's Golden Trio

I'm proud to be their friend

And prouder that they are mine

Everyday they amaze me

I care about them more and more

And count my blessings

Called Harry and Ron

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!


End file.
